


Let's Game

by Lachesissora



Series: DMC Gen week [7]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Crack, DMC Gen Week, Feat reader as a friend, Gen, old men playing games, what is title again is2g
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 00:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lachesissora/pseuds/Lachesissora
Summary: “The answer is, no. Dante.”“Oh I get it. I bet you’re scared of people finding out that you are suck at it. That must hurt your ego quite a lot.”“I do not suck at it, little brother.”“Okay… How do you even know that if you haven’t even play it?”





	Let's Game

**Author's Note:**

> Part of DMC Gen Week
> 
> Day 7: Open Prompt
> 
> I'm late for a day haha

“Come on, Verge. Stop being a pussy and join me!”

“I don’t see a purpose in indulging myself for your childish entertainment.”

“Geez, don’t be so uptight. Loosen up a little, will ya.”

“The answer is, **no**. Dante.”

“Oh I get it. I bet you’re scared of people finding out that you're suck at it. That must hurt your ego quite a lot.”

“I do not suck at it, little brother.”

“Okay… How do you even know that if you haven’t even play it?”

Vergil stopped reading his book. Oh,shit. He realised he had made a slip of his tongue. Dante’s grin grew wider.

“Oh~ So you do play it. That’s more reason for you to join me, Verge.”

Vergil pinched the bridge of his nose. All he wanted to do was to spend his afternoon reading his book. He had just bought it from the bookstore after hearing good reviews from you and boy your review was a spot on. First chapter in and he was already engrossed by it. He thought he could spend his entire day reading the book but then Dante came and disturbed his evening. And all his mood for reading suddenly gone.

Vergil closed the book with a thud, and glared at Dante. “Care to tell me why do I have to join you when you can play it on your own?”

Dante crossed his legs on the table. “It has multiplayer option.”

“And?”

“Jesus, Verge. You really don’t know anything about gaming and shit, do you?” Vergil tilted his chin a little, signalling Dante to explain. “Multiplayer option means we can play this game _together_.”

“What makes you think I want to play it together with you?”

“Seriously, I thought you were smarter than this.” Dante face palmed. “Playing together means we can compete with one another. How come this doesn’t cross that brilliant mind of yours!?”

Vergil made a silent O sound, finally understood what it meant. “So you were asking me for a challenge?”

“Hell yeah, Verge. That’s what I was trying to tell ya. So, you think you can defeat me?”

“I don’t know who gave you the impression that I would partake in your childish challenge.”

“What is it, Vergil? You’re backing off from a challenge? Wow, that’s so unlike you. Can’t believe you're admitting your defeat when we don’t even play yet!” Dante mocked.

Vergil rolled his eyes. “Whatever, Dante.”

“Are you scared? You raised a demon tree to become a king and you are scare of this little challenge? Really, Verge? The almighty Vergil, too scare to get his ass kicked by me-“

Vergil stood from the sofa and quickly took a stride towards Dante. He took the Joystick out of Dante’s hand and gave him a death glare. Whatever Dante did to riled Vergil up, finally working.

“Took you long enough to take the challenge.”

“You’re going to regret for even dare to challenge me, _little brother_.”

“As if, Verge.”

* * *

“I’m up by one!”

“Do you even know how to count? We’re even!”

“No. You lost on the last round, Verge.”

“That’s because you tricked me by making me distracted. That round doesn’t count.”

“You guys have been cramping yourself out on that table for hours. What are you guys doing?” Trish finally spoke and head to the office table where Dante and Vergil were seated. She had arrived at the shop hours ago when she saw the two of them bickering over that little screen with them pressing that pink and turquoise mini pad or something. They didn’t even realised that she was there and she decided to just watch. It was rare to actually see those twins being fully absorbed in the things they do without involve stabbing one another.

Trish took a peak at them once she neared the table. “Is that… a gaming console? I thought you were poor enough to even afford it?”

“oh, y/n let us borrow it. She said we should enjoy ourselves in the wonders of gaming since Mr Iceman here was stupid enough to ask her what’s so fun of playing it.” Dante elbowed Vergil’s side, which earned him a scowl.

“I was just curious. Had she not play the console whenever we were doing business with her, I would have not ask.” Vergil said. Dante eyed him as if telling him _yeah right._

“So, you’re playing it again?” Trish asked.

“Absolutely. Vergil here doesn’t want to admit his defeat.”

“That’s because you were cheating back then.” Vergil navigated the screen and click ‘rematch’

“How in the hell can I even cheat in this game?” Dante clicked ‘yes’ and the screen showed a countdown for the next match.

Then the screen change and Trish saw there were two boxes, one for each player. Dante was on the red box, Vergil’s on blue. And inside the box, a piece of block appeared and fell below. She watched Vergil and Dante navigated the block to fall on their desire place. Then another block came, but this time in a different shape and the speed increases. _What is this game?_

Silence fell afterwards as the two started to give their full attention on the game. None of them even realised that Trish had moved away from the table and went to sit on the sofa.

They didn’t even realised that you had entered the shop and walked to Trish.

“Trish, how long have they been playing that?” You asked quietly.

“Can’t say. They have been playing it for hours. Are you coming here to take it back?” You nodded.

“I bought a new game so I was thinking of playing it right away… but I guess I’ll have to wait on that” You watched the twins played with your Switch with so much intensity. You had lend them the console for over a week because you thought it might brought them out from their boredom of having less demon hunting job. (Also because you wanted to show them, especially to Vergil, the enjoyment of playing video game). You never thought that they would be engrossed by it.

By the looks of their expressions, you thought they were playing some sort of action games. You had prepared a lot of action competitive games in your switch before you lend it to the twins. Part of it because you assumed it might suit their taste considering their lifestyle. You walked slowly to the table, trying not to disturb them as you took a peak. And you found yourself wrong.

They were playing _Tetris. _

_Competitively. _

Guess that’s explain the tension and the intense concentration those two were having...

**Author's Note:**

> I played Tetris with my cousin using her Switch and boy it was sooo intense. I rage quit.
> 
> Reader here is not a demon hunter. She's just their friend and sometimes the twins refer to her for some sort of consultation. 
> 
> Late by a day because I was hit with a writers block. I actually have another idea, basically a dmc bloodborne AU (since i'm currently playing that. Almost finished the game but Gerhman is kicking my ass) but I couldn't write it due to the block so we have a shorter crack fic instead. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy reading my takes for DMC Gen Week. It's been fun. 
> 
> If you have a request or want to talk about dmc with me, feel free to follow me at tumblr/twitter  
my tumblr is @shirayuukii and twitter @afyxia


End file.
